Challenge Tower
"Welcome to the Challenge Tower! This is the place to hone your skills to become better at battles. These challenges have enemies you've fought before, but more stronger." '-The Challenge Tower Manager, '''from the game ''Scorpius: Legend Of The Seven Pillowstars. The Challenge Tower is a place where Gregory and friends (including Wolfember, Wolfette, Black Shifty, and Haley) can go to after they beat the Evil. In order to enter, everyone must be at Level 100. If everybody is not at Level 100, the people standing in front of the entrance will force them to turn back. The tower has many rooms, leading upwards towards the sky. The Challenge Tower is known to attract many fighters from all around the world to come and battle here. Design The Challenge Tower is made of five extremely tall towers connected, forming a hexagon when viewed on the map. It is made completely out of metallic bricks. According to the data, it took about 15 years to build the tower. This tower also uses solar and lunar panels, which are energy savers and powers up electricity in the building 24/7. It is extremely tall, even taller than Scorpius City's governmental building. 'Challenge Tower Concepts' At the Challenge Tower, there are many enemies as well as bosses from previous games and the animated series. There are also new bosses and enemies that were never seen in any other game or anywhere else except this one. 'Rules (During Battles)' There are certain rules that the Challenge Tower applies to all fighters during battles. These rules include: *Everyone will be on the same level. All fighters who are new must be at Level 100. *No use of items in battle allowed. It would be considered cheating. *No fleeing from battle, for it would be called a forfeit. *No switiching in battle. *Special Move usage is unlimited, meaning that fighters can use special moves forever. *No cheating in fair play, especially if the fighter is involved with dirty play. It results in complete disqualification. The rules also apply outside of battle. It also applies to fans who watch fights at the Challenge Tower. They are listed below. To Fighters Outside Of Battle *No violent display. It includes bullying, prank harassment, and knockouts to innocent people. If it continues, jail time will be for a year. *No sexual abusing or harassment. This can lead to being banned from fighting and also six months in jail. *If you're a fighter who has kids, do not leave them unattended. It can be an easy target to attract kidnappers, pedophiles, and molesters. It also leads to the arrest for child neglect. *Do not vandalize our property or the property of others. It results in being arrested for fifteen days. *Don't scam or try to con people out of money. This can result in suspension from fighting for two months. If it keeps up, its a year. It also leads the fighter to being arrested. To Fans *No bullying. *When in the stands, remain seated until battle has started. *Do not throw food or drinks at other people. This can lead to getting cleaning service. *Respect others. *Do not scam or con others, especially if the fighter himself/herself is involved with it. It can lead the fighter and the fan to being arrested for a month. 'History'